She Will Be Loved
by kittensmile
Summary: Everything seems to be falling apart for Lucas... and then Haley, and they find comforts in the arms of one another.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"I lied. I'm not pregnant. How could you cheat on me with my own best friend?! It doesn't matter, because in the end, it all hurts the same." Brooke's words still rung in Lucas' head as he silently drove home. "She's not pregnant." He murmured, disappointed that she lied, yet relieved that she wasn't carrying his child.   
  
He pulled into the driveway of his house and entered the kitchen where he found his mother Karen sipping coffee and looking a bit troubled.  
  
"Mom?" Lucas asked. Karen looked at him and secretly hoped Brooke really wasn't pregnant. Lucas shook his head no repeatedly, his face breaking into a small smile. Karen looked relieved and gave her son a big hug. "Do you feel better?" She asked.  
  
"No…" He managed to say before he broke into tears. 


	2. Love In The Air

It was Saturday morning at Tree Hill and Haley James was working her shift at Karen's Café. Her heart pounded at the memories of last night. 'Nathan told me he loved me.' Haley thought happily, because she, too, shared the same feelings. She quickly felt the area where she had the tattoo and smiled, it was good for something. She hummed as she worked, pouring coffee into the customer's cups and bringing food to their tables.  
  
"You look happy." said Lucas as he entered the café. "You look crappy." replied Haley as she pulled out a cup and began to pour him some coffee.   
  
"Bad night." He explained. He studied his best friend. "You being happy don't have anything to do with Nathan, does it?"  
  
Nathan. The mention of his name brought a smile to Haley's face. "As a matter of fact, it does. Nathan told me he loves me."  
  
"Wow. So… did you tell him?"  
  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Luke, I'm in love for the first time and it's an amazing feeling." Lucas took a sip of the coffee. "Hey, if you don't have anything planned after—"  
  
"Hey Nathan!" Haley called out to her boyfriend as he entered the café. Nathan leaned over the counter and gave her a kiss. "How much does it cost to buy you?" He asked. Haley returned the kiss. "It depends if you want me with whipped cream or not."  
  
"Whoa, too much information." said Lucas, holding his hands up. "Never mind about what I was gonna say. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Haley didn't notice Lucas leaving as she continued to stare into her boyfriend's eyes. 


	3. A Tale Of Surprises

Peyton Sawyer finally finished the portrait of Jenny. It was a long project, but she managed to complete it within a week. She was excited and nervous to give it to Jake, the boy whom she developed a crush on. She loved babysitting Jenny, Jake's daughter. She was an adorable child who had a lot to learn when she grew up. She smiled, then glanced up when someone knocked at her open door. She was surprised to see Lucas standing there, looking tired in a pair of stonewashed jeans and a nicely fit black t-shirt. "Hey Luke." said Peyton, offering him a seat.  
  
"Hey, that looks pretty cool." said Lucas, eyeing the portrait of Jenny. "Thanks. I just hope Jake likes it." Peyton admitted.   
  
"Like it? He'll love it. It's good what you're doing for Jenny… being there for her when her mother isn't there. Jake really appreciates the help."  
  
Peyton smiled. "So what brings you here? More Brooke problems?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, "Nah, it's been taken care of."  
  
"Oh… well, if you ever want to share them with me, you're free to."  
  
Luke nodded, "I know."  
  
"Brooke started talking to me the other day. She looked pretty upset but I blew things up when I talked to her about you."  
  
"Oh. Did she say why she was upset?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"She lied to me about being pregnant."  
  
"Oh my God. What?"  
  
"Yeah. She told me the night of the auctioning that she thought she was pregnant… and yesterday I pissed her off and she told me the baby was mine, and when I talked to her last night she told me she lied…"  
  
"Wow, that's… crazy. I can't believe she'd lie about something like that."  
  
"Like how we lied about sneaking around behind her back?" He murmured quietly.  
  
Peyton paused. "I honestly tried to tell her, Luke, I swear, and—"  
  
"I know. I just wished… we told her sooner."  
  
"Funny. Just when I came here to make up with my best friend, she's here talking to the guy who cheated on me." A voice said at the door.  
  
Lucas and Peyton looked up to see Brooke upset, biting her lower lip.  
  
"You know what, just forget it." She muttered and began to leave.  
  
"Brooke, wait!" Peyton called out to her and followed her. Lucas took heed and followed the two girls.  
  
"Wait for what? Are you going to lie to me again, Peyton? I thought you two weren't together. Obviously I was wrong, and obviously you lied to me again."  
  
"Brooke, listen! Luke and I aren't together. I'm worried about you. Why did you lie about being pregnant?" Peyton asked as the three paused at the front door.  
  
"Oh, so now Lucas can't even keep his mouth shut." Brooke said disgustingly. "Brooke. You're still my best friend. I still care about you. Please just…"  
  
"—Listen to you? Why don't you be kissyface with my ex boyfriend."  
  
"Brooke!" Luke exclaimed. "Peyton and I aren't together."  
  
"Everywhere I turn, there you two are."  
  
"He's my friend." said Peyton. Brooke rolled her eyes, "and he isn't mine." She said angrily and started out the door. 


End file.
